Me hiciste amarte
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Los sentimientos de la akague son descubiertos por el simpático buchou, que sorprendido, expresa también lo que él ha estado escondiendo. [NamixLuffy] [RobinxZoro]


- ¿Nami? ¿Qué te pasa? - el buchou se preocupó bastante después de ver a su akague sin humor en toda la tarde.

- Nada, Luffy.

Esta respuesta solo significaba que la navegante no iba a decir ni una palabra si no era que se la sacaban a la fuerza. Con un poco de temor, a Luffy no se le ocurrió mejor idea que arriesgarse a recibir un golpe después de lo que tenía pensado decir.

- ¡Nami! - se puso serio el morocho y respiró profundamente. - Quiero que tires todos los tesoros que tenemos, no los necesitamos.

Luffy se preparó para recibir un golpe, pero la akague, sentada en el piso de la cubierta contemplando el amanecer ni siquiera se inmutó ante tal órden, que obviamente no era cierta.

- ¿Cómo vamos a comprar tu comida si no tenemos dinero, baka? - se limitó a responder sin énfasis en ningún momento.

El morocho se sentó al lado de Nami resignandose. No iba a poder averiguar nada de ella, intentase lo que intentase. Se sentó como indio y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas mirándo también al atardecer. El sol se ponía lentamente.

Sin decir nada, se sacó su sombrero de paja y se lo puso a la akague que lo miró con ojos llorozos. Luffy se sorprendió al ver que las mejillas de su hermosa pelirroja empezaban a mojarse.

- ¡Nami! ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡¿Alguien te hizo algo?! - se exaltó el buchou preparando su puño para pegarle a alguien. - ¡¿Quién?! ¿¡Quién te hizo llorar?!

- Vos, baka.

- ¿Nani? - preguntó confuso. - ¿Qué.. hice?

- Simplemente.. me hiciste amarte.

El morocho se quedó con los ojos abiertos y su boca media abierta. Parecía que no había comprendido lo que Nami acababa de decir, pero lo había entendido a la perfección y por eso su sorpresa.

La akague se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó, aun sollozando. Luffy le correspondió también y en silencio acarició su espalda, mostrándole que él estaba ahí para ella.

- Lo siento, Luffy.. - dijo Nami separándose un poco de él. - Creo que no tendría que habertelo dicho.. pero ya no puedo callarlo. Esto me ha estado costando bastante. Nunca pensé que podría haber llegado a este punto y..

- Sh.. - Luffy cayó a Nami poniéndo su dedo índice en sus labios y una vez que lo sacó, posicionó en los rojos labios de su akague su boca. Besándola.

Nami cerró los ojos mientras una última lagrima caía por su cara. Al separarse de Luffy lo miró con unos ojos brillantes que al estar iluminados por la luz del sol, le parecieron a Luffy los más hermosos de todo el planeta.

- Creo que yo también he estado sintiéndo algo, Nami.. no estoy seguro, nunca me ha pasado antes..

- ¿Algo como qué?

- ¿Amor? ¿Eso es lo que sentís vos? Creo que también lo siento yo.

- Baka.. - la akague sonrió. - ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir todo este tiempo sin decirmelo?

- Gomen, Nami - el buchou agachó la cabeza, para luego volver a mirarla con una sonrisa.

- ¿A que se debe eso?

- Me amas - volvió a sonreir.

- ¡Baka!

- También te amo.

- Lo sé..

La akague apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su buchou mientras observaban cómo el sol daba su último rayo de luz y como las estrellas salían a alumbrar y embelleser la hermosa noche en el Grand Line.

Desde el forte, Zoro y Robin los observaban en silencio. Sonriéndo.. por parte de Robin. El peliverde mostraba algo de indiferencia aunque estaba prestando atención a la escena bajo ellos también.

- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó la ojiazul con una hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La navegante-san y el buchou.

- Tsk.. no me interesa demasiado. Solamente quiero ver la cara del ero-kukku cuando se entere de esto - sonrió maliciosamente.

- Hacen una bonita pareja.. al igual que nosotros.

- Somos mejores.

- Que arrogante, kenshi-san - sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al mirar a cubierta nuevamente, la akague y el buchou ya no estaban. Pero no le interesó mucho a la morocha su paradero, ya que ella misma tenía planeado desaparecer con su kengou esa noche también.


End file.
